


Bloki z betonu

by WhiteNerine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, wiedźmin współczesne au
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteNerine/pseuds/WhiteNerine
Summary: Tak jak w tagach, wiedźmińskie AU współczesne. Dziwne takie, pewnie mocno losowe i momentami przejaskrawione. Nic nie obiecuję, bo piszę, jak mi się nagle zachciewa i pomysł mi wpada, więc pewnie nigdy. Na pewno z mieszanką postaci i bez płynnej akcji, takie o, pojedyncze fragmenty z różnych żyć.Rodzicem pierwotnym zdecydowanie jest TheCyrulik, odbiorczyni mojego prezentu sekretnomikołajkowego. Dziękuję, bardzo miło się pisało, mam nadzieję, że i miło się będzie czytało.





	Bloki z betonu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCyrulik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCyrulik/gifts).



_Zapomnij kim byłem, kim jestem, kim będę_  
_Zapomnij na zawsze i nie mów już więcej_  


Artur Rojek – Dla taty

 

Telewizor szumiał niemrawo w tle, gdy Emhyr, wciśnięty w stary, babciny fotel w różowe kwiaty, stukał miarowo w klawiaturę jakiegoś absurdalnie nowinkowego laptopa. Uparcie starał się nie słuchać tego, jaki suplement diety akurat reklamowano, ale gdzieś równolegle z dżinglem wiadomości musiał w końcu przyznać się do swojej porażki. Z niezadowolonym pomrukiem wyciągnął rękę po pilota, po czym nacisnął czerwony przycisk, ale telewizor nie dał się tak łatwo uciszyć. Brzęczał dalej, teraz ogłaszając wyjątkowo zbędne szczegóły o wypadku na jakimś zadupiu pod Warszawą. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie tylko dźwięk gdzieś między warknięciem a głębokim westchnieniem i przystąpił do usilnych prób wyłączenia urządzenia przez kręcenie w powietrzu pilotem. Nagle w drzwiach zastukał klucz, a Emhyr wywrócił tylko oczami i odłożył pilota na bok. Do środka wszedł Mererid z białą reklamówką i z niepewnym, rozcieńczonym trochę uśmiechem spojrzał w kierunku mężczyzny w fotelu.

– Kupiłem ci gazetę – rzucił na wejściu z pewną wesołością, odkładając zakupy na szafkę. Zanim w ogóle zaczął się rozbierać, wyjął z reklamówki wspomnianą gazetę i podał ją Emhyrowi, po czym rzucił okiem na telewizor. – O, co oglądasz? – spytał ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

– Nic – burknął Emhyr, odbierając gazetę nieco za szybko. – Jezu, jaki tu jest syf – dodał głosem już porządnie zabarwionym irytacją. Odłożył gazetę na szafkę obok i znów wylądował wzrokiem w ekranie laptopa. – Jak ty cokolwiek znajdujesz w tym mieszkaniu? – spytał jeszcze, niemal spodziewając się, że rozsądną odpowiedź prędzej znajdzie w rubryczkach dokumentów, które przeglądał, niż usłyszy z ust Mererida.

Drugi mężczyzna zmarkotniał już w pełni i mruknął tylko pod nosem:

– Sprzątałem wczoraj.

– Na przykład to – powiedział Emhyr, jakby w ogóle go nie usłyszał, wskazując na enigmatyczne, drewniane, sześcienne pudełko, pokryte passe-partout w kiczowate aniołki. Wywnioskowanie jego przeznaczenia pewnie nie wymagałoby od mężczyzny dużo wysiłku – ale teraz był trochę zbyt wkurwiony, żeby cokolwiek o tym myśleć. A uśmiechnięte, pucołowate blond dzieciaki, które zdawały się wpatrywać w głąb jego duszy, tylko dodatkowo go rozsierdzały.

– To na chusteczki – odparł Mererid. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, więc westchnął tylko cicho i podjął ostrożnie – Wiesz, nie przejmuj się lepiej tym telefonem. Są święta przecież, nie mogą od ciebie chcieć, żebyś to teraz ogarniał...

– W tym, kurwa, problem, że właśnie mogą – wszedł mu w zdanie Emhyr, wlewając w swoje słowa całą wściekłość, jaką dotychczas tłumił. – Oczywiście nikt mi tego w twarz nie powie, ale owszem, powinienem się tym zająć, choćby do mnie pisali pięć po północy w Sylwestra. To w końcu ważne – dodał tonem, który absolutnie nie wskazywał na ważność tejże kwestii.

Jego słowa ociekały furią, na dźwięk której Mererida dotykało szczere zaskoczenie związane z faktem, że telefon Emhyra nadal był w jednym kawałku – i to mimo leżenia w jego bezpośrednim zasięgu. Mężczyzna wziął jednak do ręki pilota i wcisnął czerwony guzik z zabawną pewnie z zewnątrz stanowczością, tym razem natychmiast wyłączając telewizor. Mererid odetchnął tylko, jakby jednocześnie szukając właściwych słów i ich nie znajdując, i zajął się wyjątkowo napiętym i nienaturalnie cichym zdejmowaniem butów i kurtki zimowej. Emhyr nie odrywał wzroku od sztucznie białego ekranu, też w jakimś cichym, niepokojącym zaczytaniu, nagle pozbawionym uprzedniego stukania w klawiaturę. Nawet stojąca w klatce papuga, z reguły głośniejsza niż cokolwiek innego, co tylko może w domu wydawać dźwięki, teraz chyba spała, albo w ogóle umarła – niezależnie od wersji, była idealnie cicha – dodając ciszy jakiejś grobowej powagi.

Już pozbawiony wierzchniego ubrania, Mererid znów otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, w efekcie znów tylko mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego. Emhyr też coś tam do siebie burknął i zamknął w końcu to, co czytał, ale on również ani słowem się nie odezwał.

– To może chociaż herbatę ci zrobię – mruknął Mererid. W jego głosie prawie nie dało się usłyszeć, jak bardzo zawiedziony był tym, że jednak nie zjedzą wspólnie wylukrowanych pierniczków, nad którymi wczoraj siedział, że nie rozpakują prezentów spod małej, nader barwnej sztucznej choinki i, co najgorsze, nie włączą sobie razem Titanica na Polsacie, przyczepiwszy się do siebie na peerelowskiej kanapie i złączywszy dodatkowo kocykiem, który sprawił Emhyrowi na święta. Prawie. – Mam taką nową, z cukrowymi gwiazdkami i malinami... – kontynuował niepewnie.

– Jak masz to zrób – powiedział Emhyr już spokojniej, głosem faktycznie nieco poruszonym, przypominając sobie uparcie, że to wkurwienie to nijak nie wina Mererida i że on przecież stara się jeszcze pomóc jak może. I że jeśli jest w nim jednak jakaś mała iskierka niezadowolenia, to przecież naprawdę słusznie, bo niby czemu miał mu w święta robić herbatę, podczas gdy on ogarniał jakieś dziwne problemy wynikające z zawirowań w papierach.

– Na pewno ci posmakuje, myślę, że jest taka w twoim stylu. Kupiłem w Świecie Herbat specjalnie na święta, bo w zeszłym roku kupowałem i dobra była – zaczął mówić Mererid, idąc do kuchni bezpośrednio połączonej z salonem i przedpokojem. – Słodka jest, to nie będę ci dosładzał. Chociaż ty i tak nie słodzisz przecież, nieważne.

W słowotoku Mererida, klikaniu Emhyra w klawiaturę i nowopowstałym cichym, ale miarowym skrzeczeniem papugi po zimnej, niepokojącej ciszy nie został nawet ślad. Kiedy dodatkowo Mererid poszedł do kuchni i wstawił wodę do gotowania, samo świszczenie czajnika spowodowało, że mężczyzna znów uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Z tym też uśmiechem zaparzył herbatę w wielkim, pewnie z półlitrowym kubku stylizowanym na zachwyconego bałwanka o faktycznie półkolistym kształcie, po czym na na talerzyku obok ułożył trzy polukrowane na różowo pierniczki w kształcie serc.

Gdy doniósł efekty tych kilku minut swojej pracy, Emhyr był akurat zajęty uważnym czytaniem czegokolwiek tam miał otwartego. Zamierzał pobieżnie rzucić okiem na kubek i zbytnio się na nim nie skupiać, chcąc byle jak najszybciej skończyć, co miał skończyć. Ale zamiast tego zatrzymał wzrok na uśmiechniętej twarzyczce bałwanka i wtedy stało się _coś_ , coś dziwacznego, czego nikt chyba nie byłby w stanie nazwać – a już na pewno nie on sam. Najbliżej temu było do cudu świątecznego, ale on przecież w takie bzdury nie wierzył. W każdym razie na pewno ani Mererid, ani Emhyr nie uświadomili sobie, co się stało ani zaraz po zajściu, ani chwilę później, gdy siedzieli wciśnięci w kanapę z herbatą i piernikami, oglądając kolejne polsatowskie reklamy. Bo Emhyr nagle rzucił tylko krótkie „A chuj” i zamknął swojego laptopa, szybko pakując go z powrotem do torby. Mererid nawet nie zdążył się zastanowić, co się właściwie stało, ale nie zamierzał tego kwestionować – chociaż to zdecydowanie nie było normalne. Tym bardziej, że potem nic więcej już Emhyr nie mówił. Usiadł tylko na kanapie i siedział, jedząc podane mu pierniczki i wpatrując się beznamiętnie w telewizor.

Dopiero kiedy Mererid dosiadł się do niego i wtulił w jego ramię, on odezwał się jak gdyby nic, głosem zaskakująco wręcz swoim:

– W ogóle to dobre ci te pierniczki wyszły.


End file.
